The Dress-titution of Non-Possession
by heatqueen
Summary: Galinda goes crazy over Nessa's new dress for the OzDust. Set during 'Dancing Through Life'. Lots of Galinda humour.


**The Dress-titution of Non-Possession**

**A/N: This fic was inspired by a hilarious conversation between two users, Vinkunwildflowerqueen, and Fae the Queen. Thanks guys.**

Thank Oz, Galinda had managed to get…Bick…off her back. For now. It seemed cruel, what she had done, manipulating him to do her bidding in her own bid to be left alone – but never mind, because he was _so annoying,_ he made her want to rip her beautified curls out of her head!

She skipped down the corridors of Crage Hall, giggling at the thought of Bick pursuing the poor, tragic Nessa. At least one good thing would come of it – Nessa would go to the OzDust and have a good time, for once. And maybe Bick would even fall for her and would finally, finally, FINALLY leave Galinda alone!

Four hours to go! She was late! She had to shower, curl her hair, redo her make-up and her nails for the third time that day, pick a dress from her multitude of very different pink shades…alright, some of them were pretty similar, she amended. But nonetheless, her look for tonight had to be perfect for Fiyero.

Rounding the corner she skidded to a halt as she saw Nessa wheeling in the opposite direction, carrying a bag on her lap.

'Nessa!' she exclaimed, pasting a smile on her face.

'Oh, hi, Galinda,' said Nessa. 'I was just shopping. I realised I didn't have a ball dress so…'

'Ooooh you've been dress shopping!' Galinda grabbed the handles of Nessa's wheelchair and pushed her down the corridor as quickly as possible. 'How wonderful! You'll have to show me. I'm sure it's absolutely beautifying! Oh, Bick will adore it on you!'

'It's Boq…'

'I'll have to do your hair and make-up, of course. These things are frightfully important, you know, for making the right sort of impression. OH – and – and your nails! And…oh look, we've arrived.'

Galinda stepped gracefully in front of Nessa and pushed the door – which she then realised was locked.

'Morrible keeps it locked because…well, she's HeadShiztress,' Nessa explained. 'Here.' She handed Galinda a key. Galinda unlocked the door and held it open for Nessa to wheel herself in.

The room, Galinda thought, was far too stuffy for her taste. Nessa's area wasn't so bad: at least it was smart and clean and decorated with an air of sophistication. Morrible, on the other hand, appeared to have rather…_exotic_ tastes. A variety of coloured shawls were draped all over the place, as though she thought the arrangement was creative, but the sheer multitude of them rendered the area a drippy, lacy rainbow. The carpet was a sick grey-brown and looked as though it was embedded with mothballs. But that wasn't the worst: Above the headboard of her King sized bed was the head of a deer (Deer?) with huge antlers springing forward out of the top of its head.

Galinda quickly turned her face towards Nessa's side of the room.

She handed Nessa back the key, and then took the bag from her. She tipped contents of the bag onto Nessa's bed, then scrunched the bag up and tossed it aside. Nessa muttered something about making a mess, but Galinda was too busy gaping in awe at the beautiful gown which now lay in front of her.

The dress was pale pink with half-length sleeves and many layers of fabric in the skirt. Galinda held it up and stared at it with a dropped jaw.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed. She spun around and pressed it against her body. 'I want it. Can I steal it?'

Nessa smiled.

'Um, no. But it's great, isn't it?'

'It is, and I really, really want it!' Galinda shrieked, spinning around on the spot, still with the dress in front of her. She looked around for a mirror and then gazed lovingly at her reflection. A soft giggle emerged from her lips. 'Pretty,' she sighed.

'Uh – Galinda,' said Nessa, 'don't you already have about five dresses that are the same shade of pink?'

Galinda whirled around again, glaring at Nessa.

'They are _not_ the same! Only one of them is rose pink! And okay, I might have two baby pinks, but one is long and the other short. And as for the last two, they both have different shades of pink sequins on them!'

'In other words, they're all pink.'

'Shush you. Now, this dress…' She returned her attention to the mirror. 'Look how perfect it is, Nessa. I have exactly the pair of earrings that would go with it. Don't you think Fiyero would just love this dress?'

'Fiyero would probably love whatever you wear. And it's my dress.'

'You know, we are to be married one day.'

'_Married?'_

'Well, not just yet. He doesn't know, you see. But he will.'

Nessa raised an eyebrow.

'If you say so.'

'Back to the dress…I would have to wear pink heels, of course. They would have to be the perfect shade. Hair…down, I think. No – up! Definitely up!'

'Galinda…'

'Oh – Ooooh, and my silver charm bracelet which was my eighteenth birthday present from Popsicle! It was made with real diamonds, you know. Oh, and – SWEET OZ, I'm late!' she cried, suddenly noticing the time. 'Oh no, I haven't nearly enough time to get ready! And then Fiyero will think me ugly and horrendible and then he won't want to marry me!'

She paced frantically around the room, chucking the dress back onto Nessa's bed, where it landed in a heap. Nessa picked it up and straightened it out. Galinda stopped midway through the pacing, spun on one heel and turned to Nessa directly.

'I must be off,' she stated. 'The OzDust calls. I must get ready.'

'Wait, Galinda,' said Nessa.

'Yes?'

'Would you help me, please? To…you know, get changed?'

Galinda sighed. She did not have time for this. There was far too much to be done and too little time to do it in. But, she supposed, it would be an act considered goodly, so she sighed and shrugged, and helped Nessa to get changed.

Five minutes later, she pushed Nessa's chair in front of the mirror.

'It's even better on,' Galinda breathed. 'I do believe this was meant for you.'

And Nessa's shoulders sagged with relief. Her beautiful, new dress would not be taken hostage after all.


End file.
